Domone Vs Kris
by Kris Strife
Summary: A fight between Domone Kashu and Kris Strife


A man in a red suit and wearing an eye patch appears, sitting on a stool in the middle of a dark room.  
  
"It's been nearly four years since the defeat of the Dark Gundam and the next Gundam fight is about to begin. Domone, Sai Sashi, George, Argo and Jiminy have met for the first time since. Today, they will find that they aren't the only ones with crests. Now lets get things started. Gundam Fight ready, go!"  
  
Furre Flash  
  
"So bro, whatcha been up to?" Sai Sashi asked Domone.  
  
"Nothing really. What about the rest of you," he responded.  
  
"I've been training Neo Japan," Jiminy answered. "I hope you've been doing so as well."  
  
"I've also been training," George said calmly.  
  
"I've been training as well," said Argo.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Our battles should be even more amazing now."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey Domone!" a woman's voice rang out. As the group turned to look, they saw a young woman with teal colored hair running towards them  
  
"Allenbee!" Domone yelled out. "it's good to see you!"  
  
"Same to you guys. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Just training."  
  
"Think you can beat me this year?"  
  
"I dunno. Just have to wait and find out I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, Sai Sashi, do you think you'll see that girl you like again?" "I hope so," responded the youngest member of the Shuffle Alliance. "that's odd. My Shuffle Crest is glowing."  
  
"As is mine," said George, looking at the glowing symbol on the back of his hand."  
  
"Seems that something is going on," Argo stated.  
  
"But what. I mean, we've already defeated the Dark Gundam," said Jiminy.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," said Domone.  
  
"Domone Kashu, King of Hearts. I challenge you to a Gundam fight match," said a heavily robed figure, the handle of a sword visible over its shoulder  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"That's not important now. I'll tell you after out match."  
  
"The tournament hasn't started yet. Why don't you fight me hand to hand now?"  
  
"As you wish. Prepare your self."  
  
"Right."  
  
The stranger raised his hands up, causing the robes to fall back and reveal that they were inside full gloves. Domone brought his guard up as the others backed out of the way, watching intently. The strange figure rushed in, attacking Domone with a punch. As he moved, Domone attempted to counter, but the robed figure effortlessly dodged.  
  
"Pretty good," said the figure. "But no less than I expected from the King of Hearts."  
  
"You're not bad yourself."  
  
"Where's his strength coming from?" asked Jiminy. "I don't remember him from last year. It's almost like he's using DG cells to boost his strength."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Sai Sashi. "But he doesn't act like someone who's affected by DG cells. Plus we've already destroyed the Dark Gundam."  
  
The figure and Domone had resumed their fighting at a super human level. Their hands and feet had blurred but neither had managed to land a blow. The two fighters jumped back from each other.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather move this to our Gundam?" asked the figure?  
  
"Yeah, this is fine." the two combatants returned to battle. As the mysterious fighter launched a blow at Domone's head, he dodged and grabbed the figures wrist. As they pulled apart, the figures robes tore. To everyone's surprise, the arm was covered in lightly colored gray fur with bright red stripes every few inches.  
  
"What the hell are you?" asked Allenbee.  
  
"Yeah, come on," yelled Domone.  
  
"Well, I guess you've figured out I'm not human, but I am sorta from earth and so are all of my ancestors."  
  
"How are you from earth?" asked Sai Sashi. "There's nothing like you anywhere?"  
  
"Same planet, different dimension."  
  
"Well, you still haven't told us what you are," said George.  
  
"I am a Furre," said the figure, removing its robes to reveal a cat-like creature almost six feet tall. He had aqua cyan hair, yellow eyes, and gray fur with red stripe. He wore a small gold crown with a four-color gemstone mounted in the very center and a blue and orange gi with a trench coat that had a slight metallic gleam. When he removed his gloves, a small ring was visible on one hand. "My name is Kris Strife of Neo-Furcadia."  
  
"I see. Kris Strife, I accept your challenge."  
  
"Good. I've been wanting to test the full abilities of my Gundam. I built it myself."  
  
"Arise Burning Gundam!" yelled Domone, snapping his fingers as he did so. Within moments, his machine arrived. As he jumped in, he saw a bright light appearing from Kris's direction. When it cleared, a Gundam in the shape of a furre had appeared. It had a sword with a handle similar to Kris's, and wore a similar trench coat, although much larger. Its colors were nearly identical to Kris's. Domone entered a serene state as he prepared to fight this Gundam with unknown strengths and abilities. The mobile trace system activated, covering Domone's body. As soon as the Gundam was fully active, a communications window appeared on the 360° screen which allowed the pilot to see out of his machine.  
  
"Are you ready Domone Kashu?" asked Kris. "this won't be easy."  
  
"Yeah. Make sure you're ready."  
  
"Don't worry. I am."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Gundam Fight Ready!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Domone rushed in at Kris, who was gone before Domone could reach him. Domone looked around but didn't see Kris. Suddenly a weight, conveyed by the mobile trace system, descended on Domone's shoulders. Kris had landed on him. Domone reached a hand up to grab Kris's ankle but the furre warrior leaped off of Domone's shoulders and landed in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter Domone? Can't see me?"  
  
"how are you so much faster now?"  
  
"I removed my weighted clothing. Try entering hyper mode. It might help you somewhat."  
  
"Alright, you asked for it."  
  
Domone focused for a few moments, before his entire body began to glow golden. The glow spread to his Gundam as the odd wing like structures spread and a swath of tri colored light to appear between the sections.  
  
"Excellent, now lets try this again," said Kris.  
  
Domone charged in again, fighting at a level well and above his normal. The furre Gundam pilot could keep up so neither of them could manage to gain an advantage.  
  
"Kris this is getting us no where."  
  
"I know. Lets each us our strongest attacks and see who wins."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The two backed up and concentrated, gathering energy for their strongest attacks. Suddenly, the furre's Gundam began to glow red. Its surface changed dramatically, changing to appear as though covered in armor and increased in size. The face altered, to where it looked like two fangs had appeared. The others stood back, changes to this degree where not common. Another comms window appeared on Domone's screen. It was Kris, transformed similarly to his Gundam.  
  
"So Domone, how do you like my Champion mode? Its nearly unstoppable."  
  
"Well, lets see just how well I can do against it."  
  
"I'll use my own specialty attacks." Both machines raised up their right arms. Domone was surprised to see over the communication window that Kris's hand also had a crest. It was brightly colored and vaguely resembled a flower with a crystal sword through it.  
  
"This hand of mine roars with an awesome might! Its burning grip tells me to grasp victory!" yelled Domone.  
  
"This hand of mine burns with a ferocious strength! Its courageous power compels me to win!"  
  
"Burning finger combined with the ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East.  
  
"Furre Claw plus the Furre Flash!"  
  
The two combatants rushed forward once more. Their attacks met and balanced out, destroying the right arms of both mobile suits.  
  
"Well Domone, that was a great fight," said Kris, circuits along his right arm lit up, causing it to be immobile.  
  
"Yeah, want to call it a draw?" answered Domone.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think that either of us can continue fighting. But we will meet again."  
  
"I look forward to that fight. By the way, why do you have a crest?"  
  
"I'm the wielder of the Ki-Blade."  
  
"I see. Well until we meet again Kris Strife."  
  
"Farewell Domone Kashu. I await our next battle."  
  
With that, Kris's Furre Gundam flew off to the south. Domone came out of his Burning Gundam.  
  
"Well, will he be a threat Domone?" asked Allenbee.  
  
"I don't think so. I think he's a friend. He's got a crest."  
  
"What?! How?! Which one?!" asked Jiminy.  
  
"I think it's a furcadian one. Ki-Blade wielder."  
  
"There's something big about to happen isn't there?" asked Sai Sachi  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
"We will need to be ready, won't we?" asked George.  
  
"When have we not?"  
  
Kris landed his Gundam several miles away. As he jumped out from his machine another furre, one with violet fur and eyes and blond hair, walked over.  
  
"Hey Ahara!" Kris greeted cheerfully as he landed. "How are you doing."  
  
"Kris, you've been gone four hours. I'm fine. So, I take it Domone gave you some trouble?"  
  
"Not really. I held back. He is strong enough to handle any threats from this dimension."  
  
"Alright so where to next?" asked Ahara as she walked over to him.  
  
"well, how about home. We need to catch up on a few things. After all, it is still technically our honeymoon," he said with a wink.  
  
"Why wait until we get back home?"  
  
"Because there's this one hotel I've heard about."  
  
"Alright. Lets go."  
  
The two, along with the Gundam, disappeared with out a trace. 


End file.
